


This lips ain't made for talkin'

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Nightcrawler is a stripper with many regulars, but one in particular caught his attention.





	This lips ain't made for talkin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: scantily clad! It's been hard to write this one, there's way too much dialog for my standard XD

Kurt had been working at that strip club for some time, so it was normal for him to have gathered a few regulars. But there was one that had recently caught his attention: he was a rather short but bulky man, always quiet and reserved, who simply watched him dance and left his money on the stage. He had never tried to touch him, he had never talked to him, more often than not he even hid his face behind his cowboy hat.

Kurt had never met a costumer like him, so of course he was intrigued. He had to find a way to interact with him.

One evening he was working the pole when the man sat in front of him, a few tables away from the stage. Kurt could clearly see he was watching him, even if he was half hidden by his hat and the dim light.

As he kept on dancing most of his costumers tried to grab him by his tail or his legs, putting their cash in his thong or throwing it at him. The mysterious man stayed in his spot, getting up only when the music stopped and Kurt struck his final pose. Then he walked to the stage and left his money at his feet, as he always did.

Kurt immediately leaned towards him with the excuse to take the cash, whispering in order to be heard only by him.

-Don’t leave.- he simply said.

When he bowed to his clapping public he grinned at seeing the man sit back at his table instead of walking out. He left the stage for the next dancer and quickly wore his red satin gown before sneaking towards his costumer.

-Howdy, cowboy.- he greeted him as he sat in front of him.

-Evening, Nightcrawler.- the man replied with a half-grin.

-Please, call me Kurt, Nightcrawler is just my stage name. Would you mind offering me a drink? I’m thirsty.-

The mysterious man caught the attention of a waiter.

-How may I help you?- the boy asked with a smile.

He turned his attention on Kurt as he was gestured to.

-Hi, Jake. Would you get me a beer, please?-

-Sure thing.-

The waiter went and came back without a single word being spoken between Nightcrawler and his costumer.

Kurt took a sip of his beer before breaking the silence.

-You’re not a big talker, are you?- he jokingly said.

-How could you tell?-

They chuckled.

-Do you have a name, mysterious man?-

-Logan.-

-Logan. Would you mind if I asked you a question?-

-You’ve done nothing else until now.-

They laughed again.

Kurt sensually crossed his legs, making the satin slide off of them. He noticed how the other hesitated a bit before sipping his beer.

-I’m curious. I often see you at my shows, but you’ve never even tried to talk to me. Why?-

Logan shrugged.

-You’re a dancer, it ain’t your job to talk to people.-

-That’s the cutest thing someone has ever said about my job.-

Kurt leaned forward to raise Logan’s hat and look at him in the eyes. He smiled when he saw their beautiful blue colour for the first time.

-Are you shy, Logan? Don’t be, I don’t bite without permission.-

The customer chuckled.

-I’m just not a people person, Elf.-

-Elf?-

Kurt was confused by that nickname. People usually called him some version of demon, both in the good and bad meaning, but elf? That was a first time.

-Yeah, you remind me of one. But if you don’t like it…-

-No, it’s ok. It’s cute. And you’re very sweet.-

Logan snorted.

-I wouldn’t call me that.-

-Well, it’s what I think. Men usually come here to lust over us strippers. They are quite explicit in their wish to fuck us.-

Kurt chuckled, but Logan shook his head.

-Animals.- the latter said disapprovingly.

-Aren’t we all just animals, mein Freund? Our every needs and desires come from that, don’t they?-

-Yeah, but we’re men. Manners are an option.-

Nightcrawler smiled mischievously.

-I like you. Why don’t you come to my dressing room?- he lightly caressed the other’s leg with his foot. –We could… discuss some more about this.-

Logan smiled back.

-Aren’t you working?-

-Oh no, my shift ended when I walked out of the stage.-

-Well, then, if you insist…-

They chuckled.

They were about to get up when a man grabbed Kurt’s shoulder and roughly massaged them.

-How’s my favourite demon of lust doing? You didn’t pay me any attention tonight.- he said in his ear, trying to lick it.

Kurt moved his head away, looking at him.

-It’s hard paying attention to someone in particular when you’re blinded by spotlights and upside-down.- he diplomatically answered, his smile colder than when he was talking to Logan.

-Well, I’m here now and I heard that you’re free for the rest of the evening.-

-Actually, I’m busy.-

Only when Nightcrawler made him notice that he wasn’t alone the man turned his attention on Logan.

-And who’s this dwarf? I’m way better than him for sure, why don’t you come with me instead?-

Logan stood up, forcing him to let go of Kurt.

-He said he’s busy. Fuck off.-

-Or what?-

The dancer had to place his hands on their chests and push them away from each other.

-There’s no need to fight, gentlemen. And as I told you, Robert, I’m busy right now. Maybe you’ll be luckier another time.-

The two costumers glared at each other again, then Robert stomped away.

Kurt sighed in relief, turning to Logan. He was lowering his hat again.

-Maybe I should go.-

The stripper gently took his hand.

-Please, stay. My offer stands.-

-I…- Logan hesitated.

-Please.-

The costumer sighed.

-I don’t wanna bring you trouble.- he explained.

-You won’t.-

Logan had to give up. How could he resist such insistence from him?

Kurt happily guided him behind the stage and in his private dressing room, where he locked the door.

-It was very sweet of you to defend me before, but there was no need. Robert was just drunk, he’s usually peaceful.-

Logan snorted.

-He’s an asshole.-

-It may sound strange, but I can defend myself.- Kurt insisted.

-Oh, I’m sure. I just didn’t like the way he was treating you.-

-How sweet.-

Nightcrawler walked to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

-And how would _you_ treat me?-

Logan hesitantly placed his hands on his hips.

-With respect.-

-Show me.-

Kurt kissed him, enjoying the way he faltered at first before gaining enough confidence to reciprocate.

He couldn’t have predicted Logan’s reaction then: he burst into passion, holding him and caressing his back. It was clear that he had been holding back all that time.

Nightcrawler was happily surprised by that, pushing his fingers into his hair and making his hat fall on the ground. He was a great kisser, who could have told!

-Well, it seems like you’re better at kissing than talking.- he joked when they had to pull back to breathe.

Logan chuckled.

-I’m better at many things than talkin’.-

-I’m very interested.-

They kissed again, and this time Logan dared to cup Kurt’s ass and massage it.

Nightcrawler couldn’t be happier. It had been a while since he last had some satisfying sex, his hopes were high.

The costumer lifted him as if it was nothing and pushed him against the nearest wall, grinding against him.

Kurt gasped in surprise and pleasure, wrapping his legs around him to better support himself.

-I like bites, you know. Since you won’t do it without permission.- Logan lustfully panted against his ear before licking it.

-Mh, kinky.- the stripper joked.

They chuckled, but they were soon kissing again. They were hardening because of the friction, thin thong against thick jeans, Kurt’s hands holding tight Logan’s hair while the latter’s supported him from his butt.

-You sure know what you’re doing.- the dancer panted.

-You like it like this?- Logan replied, thrusting his hips harder against the other.

- _Ah!_ Yes! I’ll just need some lube later.-

-Why wait?-

Logan put him down, kneeling in front of him as soon as he had retrieved the lube. He pulled down Kurt’s thong, licking his erection as soon as it was free.

-Oh, God! You sure are good with your mouth!- the latter commented, putting his hands on his head to keep him close.

-I could make you cum like this if you want.-

Logan’s blue eyes looked up into Kurt’s yellow ones, his tongue teasing the stripper’s dick.

-Don’t tempt me.-

They both grinned, then Logan swallowed the stripper’s dick and started to suck.

Kurt moaned in pleasure, almost immediately starting to thrust his hips towards that oh-so-good mouth.

The regular did his best to satisfy his crush, licking and sucking as best as he could. He blindly opened the tube of lube, spilling some on his fingers before massaging the other’s hole.

-Oh God!- Kurt moaned as he spread his legs more.

The penetration didn’t hurt at all, the arousal and finger teasing helping him a lot to relax.

Logan had to use his other hand to unzip his jeans, freeing his dick from his clothes’ tight hold. he started to masturbate following the same pace of his fingers pushing in and out of the stripper.

Kurt surely wasn’t ashamed of letting out his voice, his moans filling the room as he thrust his hips back and forth, unsure if he wanted more to be inside that hot and wet mouth or to have those fingers pushed deep inside him.

He was getting both in any case, Logan’s head bobbing skilfully. He half-closed his eyes, focusing on giving more pleasure to his lover and himself.

-L-Logan!- Kurt cried out his name, trembling from head to toe.

He wanted to warn him, he was too close to his orgasm, if he kept going he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

Logan’s reaction was to put even more effort in what he was doing, barely breathing through his nose as he frantically moved his head and hands.

Kurt tightened his hold onto the other’s hair, pushing his dick as deep inside his throat as he could when he came.

Logan swallowed his cum and licked him clean, removing his hand from inside him to help him stand. He rested his forehead on the stripper’s hips, panting and moaning against his wet dick as he kept on masturbating.

It didn’t take long for him to reach his orgasm too, strangling a load moan in his throat as he spurted in his own hand, a few drops falling on the floor.

They stood still for a few moments, enjoying their post-orgasm.

Kurt caressed Logan’s hair, catching his breath.

-You didn’t have to do it, you know.- he whispered.

-But I wanted to.-

Logan groaned as he stood up again, supporting himself on the wall behind his crush. He smirked when he looked at him in the eyes again.

-You sure like to put on a show.- he joked.

-Me? How about you?-

They chuckled, then Kurt kissed Logan again.

-I didn’t even bite you, you seemed so eager for it.- the stripper sort of apologized.

-Maybe next time. If you want.-

-Absolutely! You didn’t even fuck me!-

-How does switching sound like to you?-

They both grinned mischievously.

-Oh, we have a bottom here!- Kurt joked while groping him. –And a nice one, if I may say!-

They chuckled.

-I like it both ways. And I’m a bit of a masochist.- Logan confessed.

-I like it. I like _you_.-

When they were sure their legs would support them they fixed themselves up.

-Well, see you soon, Elf. I need to go back to work.- Logan said while lowering his hat on his face.

-See you… wait, what?-

Logan smirked and winked at him.

-I’m a private detective. I’m keeping a check on a cheater named Robert.-

Kurt gasped and grinned behind his hand, looking at Logan’s nice back as he walked out.


End file.
